When love is
by Net-kun
Summary: Una serie de 4 historias bastante cortas sobre Lavi y Allen, lo que el amor le hace a las personas.
1. When love is confusing

**Disclaimer: **-Man no me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino, si por mi fuera... sería completamente yaoi xD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**When love is... confusing**

-Nee...-le llamó con una suave voz mientras le miraba fijamente con sus dulces ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, pasando su mirada por el pelo blanco que trataba de ocultar la vergüenza que en ese momento su interlocutor sentía.

-¿Era realmente necesario que me vistiera así?-había un deje de enojo en sus palabras mientras señalaba el atuendo que en aquel momento llevaba.

-Un trato es un trato.-dijo dejando que se le escapara una risa más que divertido con la situación.-Te dije que perderías.-

-No puedo creerlo.-farfullo por lo bajo mirando su _traje_, Lavi cada vez se estaba volviendo más hábil y más... ¡pervertido! -¡¿Por qué un traje de mucama?-gritó sonrojándose tanto que su cara parecía un tomate.

-Recuerda la apuesta, como Kanda no me amenazo cuando lo moleste es el de mucama.-le recordó con una sonrisa libidinosa mientras que, por la puerta entreabierta, podía verse a un peliazul espiando. "Que bueno que Kanda estaba de humor para un trato..." -Bien, ahora... ¿nos vamos?-pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo, en lo que un sonrojo aun más notorio se apoderaba de Allen, quien suspirando se juró jamás volver a apostar contra Lavi, ¡no podía creer que había perdido!

**Owari~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No se que decir, lo escribí hace bastante xD lo encontré en un cuaderno que tenía abandonado a su suerte xD junto con 3 más que subiré pronto *.* quien pensaría en Allen perdiendo una apuesta xD? y lo admito, Kanda... completamente OOC u_u pero me gusta la insinuación de Yuullen~ aunque sea fan 100% de Laven! espero que les haya gustado, faltan tres xD

Bye bye~


	2. When love is a sweet whisper

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino, y ella sigue sin querer venderme los derechos D:

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**When love is... a sweet whisper**

Cinco de la mañana, un peliblanco removiéndose inquietamente en su cama con un compañero de habitación igual de inquieto.

-¿Por qué yo?-suspiró mientras era fuertemente apresado por los brazos de su compañero, sintiendo su suave y lenta respiración en su nuca, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a su eterna e impasible tarea de dormir aquella noche. -Lavi.-llamó una vez sin obtener respuesta, una segunda, una tercera... 20 minutos llamándolo y nada.

-No te voy a soltar.-le murmuró al oído haciendo que a Allen pensase en la posibilidad de que su amigo se divirtiera molestándolo. -No quiero... -un silencio se produjo, solo la respiración de ambos en esa habitación se escuchaba. -... no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte solo.- Unas palabras que tomaron por sorpresa al peliblanco, quien se aferró a aquellos brazos que tan cálidamente le hacían sentir seguro, que le hacían olvidar por un momento de su lucha contra el Conde, contra los Akumas, los Noah, le hacían olvidar aquellos malos recuerdos, le hacían sentir feliz, feliz y protegido, le hacían recordar que no estaba solo, que tenía amigos, compañeros, que lo tenía a él, si, definitivamente lo único que necesitaba eran esos brazos, a su dueño y sus palabras.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero, contraría a ella, una sonrisa sincera de felicidad afloraba del fondo de su corazón, agradeciendo mudamente que él estuviese allí, que estuviese con él, un ser maldito.

-Gracias.-musitó quedándose dormido mientras Lavi, pensativo, le murmuraba al oído una promesa, una que pensaba cumplir.

-Siempre estaré contigo Allen.-

**Owari~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aquí el segundo drabble :3 un poco divertido un poco emotivo~ como adoro a esta pareja *w* aunque Lavi es mi consentido xDDDD a ver, a ver, creo que nada más, espero que les guste a las fans del Laven :3

Bye bye~


	3. When love is revenge!

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino, aun me es imposible pagar los derechos D: se aceptan donaciones xD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**When love is... revenge!**

Un día nevado que auguraba un momento feliz, una atmosfera que invitaba a quien quisiese a unírseles, si, esa fecha que hacía que todos aquellos malos momentos y recuerdos desaparecieran reemplazándolos por unos felices, llenos de goce y alegría, para él también, el día que alguien lo había aceptado, que lo había visto a él sin odio ni asco, ni desprecio sino con cariño y ternura.

Miró por aquella ventana como todos se divertían sin advertir un intruso que por la espalda se acercaba.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó divertido el intruso tapando los ojos del peliblanco.

-Lavi.-dijo él sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Acertaste, ¿adivina que ganaste?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo ensanchando su imborrable sonrisa.

-Mmm... No lo sé.-respondió dudando si hacerlo o no. Un repentino peso sobre su espalda le advirtió que su intruso no pensaba dejarlo escapar. -Lavi…-le reprendió incomodo.

-Se que sabes...-le susurro al oído juguetonamente.

-No... Dímelo tú.-dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Me decepcionas, Allen.- murmuró en un tono de fingido reproche. -Está bien, te diré.- dijo tomándole del mentón para que sus ojos se chocarán y con un suave pero firme contacto entre sus labios le dio a entender. -Feliz cumpleaños.-le susurró sin dejarlo escapar.-Este año si usarás mi regalo.-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

-¿U-un r-regalo?-tartamudeo augurando lo que vendría.

-Por supuesto, y será doble.-el mal presentimiento en el peliblanco aumento. -Después de todo... aun falta el traje de gatito.- le susurro mientras lamía su lóbulo de forma lasciva, escuchando como Allen trataba de ocultar un gemido. -Y claro, el de conejito no podía faltar...- una mordida en el mismo lugar y esta vez un gemido claramente reconocible. -Prometo que no los usaras mucho... aunque será una lástima...-

-Lavi...-llamó sacándolo de su mundo imaginario. -Yo también te tengo un regalo.-fue el turno del pelirrojo de sentirse atemorizado. Una sonrisa rara vez vista, excepto cuando apostaba, apareció en el semblante de Allen. ¡Era el momento de la venganza del uke!

**Owari~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**B**ueno que puedo decir xD? Allen tenía que vengarse por lo del primer capítulo, tiene su orgullo de hombre después de todo xD No se que más decir, los adoro y punto final x3 y... quien no adora a un juguetón Lavi *-*? Si mal no recuerdo, el tema de los trajes vino después de que leí un doujinshi en el que estaban recreando la historia de Alice in Wonderland xD Aunque estaba en ingles D: pero fue lindo~ bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3

Bye bye


	4. When love isthe most important feeling

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino, como desearía que Lavi al menos me pertenecería u_u

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**When love is... the most important feeling**

¿Un corazón? ¿Acaso él tenía uno? ¿Le era permitido sentir? No, claro que no, la única respuesta a esas preguntas era un fuerte y cortante NO, no debía tenerlo, se suponía que era solo un observador pasivo que grababa todo aquello que la historia no contaba, aquellos acontecimientos relegados de la historia contada y sabida por todos, los Noah, el Conde, los exorcistas, la Orden Oscura, la eterna e interminable batalla entre el bien y el mal, aunque el lado de cada bando solo pudiese definirse por aquellos que lo componían, que lo formaban, pero... ¿Esto que viene al caso? Nada, supongo, si lo que se quiere contar no es eso, sino la existencia de un corazón en un joven Bookman, algo que, sin duda, estaba contra las _reglas_. Y... ¿quién era el dueño de ese corazón? ¿Quién era aquel Bookman Jr. Que había descubierto que los humanos no solo inician peleas? ¿Quién era la persona que le había hecho ver esa verdad? ¿Era un amigo aquel que le había hecho dudar sobre la afirmación _un bookman no necesita un corazón_? Si, un _amigo_, ¿o sería más prudente llamarlo ahora el _dueño de ese corazón_? ¡Eso tampoco importaba! Lo único que realmente importaba es que tenía un corazón, un corazón que albergaba un gran sentimiento hacia alguien, aquel que le había hecho ver que si tenía un corazón sin importar cuanto lo negase porque ese sentiiento de querer protegerlo con sus propias brazos, secar sus lágrimas al verlo llorar y susurrarle ue todo estaría bien, el querer... estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase, evitándole sufrimiento y brindándole felicidad, si aquello no era un cariño infinito que demostraba la existencia de un corazón en él ¿que era? ¿Amor? Seguramente, si, eso era, un inmenso amor hacía él, si lo, quería, si lo amaba, si quería protegerlo, si tenía un corazón y eso era lo único que importaba.

-¿Qué me hiciste Allen?-musitó mientras acariciaba el niveo rostro frente a él y aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban buscando refugio de las pesadillas que lo asaltaban.

-Lavi... te amo...-si, eso era lo único que necesitaba oir, eso era lo que hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza como si fuera a explotar, esas eran las palabras que hacían que sus decisiones fueran correctas, le protegería, protegería, cuidaría y amaría por siempre al dueño de su corazón.

-Te amo, Allen.-

**Owari~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y llego el último de los drabbles... este si recuerdo bien, fue después de ver por quien sabe que numero de ves la escena de Lavi pensando sobre su yo 49°, su misión como Bookman, la confusión que sentía sobre su misión y sus amigos, dios, como ame esa parte *-* mmm... nada más que decir, gracias a quienes dejen review que siempre se aprecian x3 y son una inspiración para continuar... aunque... este es el 4to y último xD último hasta quien sabe, cuando me de más inspiración.

Bye bye


End file.
